A Thin Line
by luxdelune
Summary: Dave tilted his head and moved in just mere inches away from Kurt's mouth. Kurt could feel his heart rate accelerate and his breathe hitched in his throat. His eyes closed involuntarily as he felt Dave's fingers stroking featherlight against his neck...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first foray into fanfiction so hopefully it's not complete shit. It's kind of hilarious to me that the only fanfiction I ever read is from the harry potter fandom and now here I am writing glee fic. Life is weird.

Warning: This fic is lemony and contains elements of dubcon. Kurtofsky does that to me. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"This isn't a joke Karofsky! Let. me. go!"

"Oh but it is Hummel" His mouth was now ghosting over the sensitive skin just behind Kurt's ear. "it is."

"And you want to know why?" Dave adjusted his hold on Kurt's hands, his grip keeping the struggling boy securely bound to the wall. "It's because I know you want this. You can't hide that from me. You can't hide this." Kurt gasped in shock as Dave's hand palmed his hardening cock. "You. want. me."

And with a smirk Dave emphasized his last thought with three thrusts of his hips into the smaller boy's rapidly growing erection. Kurt was slowly losing the battle to maintain his better judgment and sense as he fought to keep his baser instincts at bay. While part of him longed to wipe that stupid grin off with a swift slap to the face another part of him could not deny there were many other appealing options that were now whizzing through his head.

_No! I won't give him the satisfaction!_ Kurt averted his eyes as he willed his body to ward off the natural reactions he was having as Dave's free hand came into contact with the soft skin of Kurt's navel. Soft and tentative and ever so slowly Dave began to unbutton Kurt's button-up. Kurt's face was hot and flushed as he felt Karofsky withdraw his hand completely from his body and felt his eyes taking in his small wiry build. Kurt heard him as he muttered "Fuck." underneath his breathe but still held against the temptation to gauge his reaction with his eyes.

A few awkward seconds of silence past before Kurt was surprised to feel Dave's mouth at the juncture between his neck and shoulders. This sudden contact caught Kurt off guard and he was unable to fight back the tiniest whimper. Unfortunately for Kurt this did not go unnoticed by the bigger boy and Dave made this immediately known to Kurt as Dave's mouth enthusiastically sought out Kurt's nipples. Kurt could swear he heard a muffled "Finally" as the jock nipped and tongued at his nipples. At this point Kurt could no longer keep his moans from meeting Karofsky's ears. He began to tilt his hips, seeking contact with Dave's equally aroused prick. "Oh. Fucking. God. YES." Kurt was heaving with exertion as Dave hissed with each tilt of Kurt's hips and when Kurt sought out Dave's mouth and began kissing him ruthlessly Dave let out a groan and dropped his hands to caress Kurt's jawline. And as Dave's hands fell so did his defenses and Kurt could suddenly feel freedom from this madness within his grasp; freedom to end whatever fucked up universe he had entered where he was actually considering letting Dave Karofsky have his way with him. So he made his next move and with one last fierce kiss made his best effort at extricating himself from the pawing boy. He managed to put a few feet of distance between them but due to the their previous activities and the effort it took to push the chubby boy off of him Kurt could do little more than lean against a desk as he concentrated on controlling his breathe.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dave's movement towards him and automatically Kurt held up his hand in supplication. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he desperately tried to hold on to whatever little dignity he thought he had left. "Please." he whispered "Please I'm not ready for this."

Dave did not heed the warning and instead gently turned Kurt's head so that he had no choice but to look at him. "Why do you fight it? Am I that hideous to you?"

Kurt stared wide eyed at the bigger boy and after a few seconds of being struck speechless licked his lips in preparation to speak causing Dave's eyes to drop hungrily to his puffy abused lips flustering Kurt even further. "I don't think... it is completely irrelevant what I think about your looks Karofsky! The point is that I have no desire to accept your...advances and even if I was so inclined I am not at liberty to do so."

"You're wrong" Dave's voice was low and steady and his eyes unnerved Kurt as they continued to concentrate solely on Kurt's mouth.

"I'm...what?"

"I said, you're wrong."

"Enlighten me, Karofsky. What am I wrong about now so that I can add it to my list of many faults and failures?"

Dave tilted his head and moved in just mere inches away from Kurt's mouth. Kurt could feel his heart rate accelerate and his breathe hitched in his throat. His eyes closed involuntarily as he felt Dave's fingers stroking featherlight against his neck until they pressed gently but firmly to his skin.

"So fast...like a bird." Dave murmured as he chastely brushed his lips once and then twice more against Kurt's lips. It was these heart achingly sweet kisses that finally did Kurt in. He couldn't help but tentatively push back against Dave's mouth. Dave immediately stilled when he felt Kurt's soft timid kisses. He wanted so much to push the smaller boy onto his back and kiss every single inch of his beautiful little body but he knew that would insure he would never get another chance with Kurt and even though he knew he wasn't ready to come out to the whole world he did know that he wanted as much of Kurt Hummel as he could possibly get.

The intensity of the moment was suddenly shattered as Kurt's cell phone started vibrating. He pulled it out to check who was calling but before he could even fully pull it out of his pocket Dave had snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Give that back! It's probably my dad wondering why the hell I haven't made it home yet!"

"Who's Blaine?"

Kurt's faced turned bright red. He had completely forgotten that he had promised to meet up with Blaine at Breadstix after school. "I have to go. I was supposed to be somewhere twenty minutes ago." Kurt jumped up and walked across the room to grab his satchel.

When he made his way to the door Dave was standing directly in front of it. "You're not going to leave without saying goodbye, are you?"

"Karofsky I really need to go." Kurt sidestepped the jock and prayed to gaga that he would be allowed to finally leave in peace.

"Kurt."

_No such luck. _Kurt let out a sigh and looked back. Dave's hand was outstretched as he held Kurt's cellphone aloft. "You might need this."

"Oh...yes thank you" Kurt made to take the phone but as soon as Kurt's hand made contact Dave's closed around it. He brought the confused boy's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Goodbye beautiful" and before Kurt could even react Dave was already half way down the hall.

* * *

So what do y'all think? I already have an idea of where I want this to go if people are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to those of you wondering when my little story takes place in relation to the show I'd say this fits in to just before the fight in the locker room between Dave and Sam. I'm more than likely going to include that plot point within the context of this story but more than likely I'm gonna go AU after that point. To those of you who were looking forward to more lemony kurtofsky goodness I'm very sorry to say this has absolutely none. You can blame Blaine. He had to come in all noble and perfect in this chapter and be a total cockblock...i mean shoulder to cry on for Kurt. Not cool. Blaine. Not cool.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kurt was in a complete daze as he slid into the booth opposite Blaine. "Blaine I am SO sorry. I would've texted you sooner but I was...held up."

"Nah don't worry about it. I had a grand ol' time with the salt and pepper shakers. We were actually just beginning the third act of our impromptu play so maybe you could come back in about 30 minutes?" Blaine grinned "No but seriously I would have waited regardless."

At this admission Kurt couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. Blaine was everything Kurt could ever hope for in a boyfriend and to say he had a crush on the boy was a bit of an understatement.

"So what was this mysterious entity that robbed you of your punctuality? Did an unpredictable tornado cross your path? Perhaps an untimely volcano eruption?"

Kurt's face turned serious as he let out a scoff. "How about both."

Blaine rose his eyebrows at the bitter tone of Kurt's voice. "Oh?"

Kurt didn't say anything at first and instead let out a sigh and rubbed his hands over his face.

"What's wrong?" Blaine grabbed one of Kurt's hands and squeezed it . "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok now. I just...I had a really stressful day. Things just seem to be getting more and more complicated lately."

"Like what exactly? Maybe I can help?"

A few minutes passed as Kurt deliberated how much he should tell Blaine."Well you remember Karofsky right?"

"You mean the neanderthal who stole your first kiss and then nearly pummeled me in the stairwell at McKinley High? Yeah I seem to have a vague recollection."

"Yes well...things have escalated with said neanderthal. Let's just say he's not exactly after just an innocent kiss now."

Blaine's eyes were the size of saucers. "What...I mean he hasn't...Kurt what the hell happened?"

"No no he didn't get that far but...oh my god this is easily the most fucked up situation I have ever had the misfortune to be apart of. At least before I could handle the slushie facials and the being thrown into dumpsters because it was just me against the absolute ignorance and I could understand that. Ever since that kiss though I don't know what I know. I don't know who or what I'm fighting anymore and even more importantly I really don't know if I have it in me to keep up my defenses. I don't know how much longer I can stay at McKinley, Blaine. I've got to get away from him." Kurt cut himself short before he could finish his thought: _because I don't know how much longer I can resist him._ Because the truth was that no matter how many times Kurt said he wasn't his type or that he was unfazed by Karofsky's advances the truth was that there was an attraction. An attraction that Kurt was ashamed to even admit to himself. How could he be attracted to someone who up until recently had made it their job to make his life a living hell?

Blaine was still holding Kurt's hand as Kurt fell silent and became lost in his thoughts.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly trying to catch Kurt's eye. Kurt looked up at Blaine but remained silent.

"Listen. I know I've already said this god knows how many times but I really think you should consider Dalton. You could finish high school in an environment where you can feel not only safe but accepted. Of course at first you're going to miss your friends but it's not like you'll be alone. I'll be there." At this last sentence Blaine gave Kurt's hand another squeeze causing Kurt to give him a small, shy smile in return. "I know you're dad is strapped for cash right now but it doesn't hurt to ask, right? I'm certain if he knew what you were having to go through there would be no issue."

"I just feel bad for burdening him with all this y'know? He's getting married and this should be a happy time for him. I don't want to ruin that."

"Kurt I'm sure your father does not see you as a burden. Just talk to him, ok? At the very least you need to tell him about what's going on with Karofsky."

Tell his dad about Karofsky? A look of pure terror passed over Kurt's face and suddenly he was regretting how much he had told Blaine. "Blaine you have to promise me you are not going to say a word about Karofsky to absolutely no one."

Blaine frowned at this. "You've got to stop being so afraid of him. The more fear you give him the more power he's going to have over you, Kurt."

"Blaine promise me. I don't want a word of this leaving this table."

"Of course I won't say a word. It's not my place to."

* * *

Kurts a little confused. Poor bb. Luckily, Daddy Dave will be back in the next chapter. :) Please review. They make me very happy. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Oh hey guys have I mentioned I like dubcon? Because I really REALLY do. Hope everyone enjoys the return of Mr. Karofsky. He's not too happy in this chapter but that's ok. I like him that way.

* * *

Chapter 3

As tempting as it was to take Blaine's advice and simply ask his dad if he could transfer to Dalton Kurt knew that he would have to leave that option as his very last resort. Not only was he not keen on leaving behind all his friends at McKinley but he was more than a little afraid to see the ramifications that would follow if Burt Hummel was privy to even half of what was going on between Dave Karofsky and himself.

So the next day at school Kurt made it his mission to avoid Karofsky at all costs. He ditched his usual routes to classes and come lunchtime he bypassed the cafeteria and ate in the auditorium instead. His only problem was 6th period French. It was the only class that he shared with Karofsky. Although he knew it would be impossible to miss the class today he was determined to persuade Madame Breen into letting him transfer into her 2nd period class. So as soon as he polished off his lunch he set off to Madame Breen's classroom early and when he walked into the room he immediately spotted her grading papers.

"Um...Excuse me Madame Breen? I don't mean to bother you on your off period but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

"Oh Kurt you're fine. I was just about to quit anway." Madame Breen smiled brightly and motioned for him to take a seat. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Well I have a favor to ask. I wanted to know if it would be too much of an inconvenience if I was to move to 2nd period French? It's just that I feel I would have a better chance at excelling in this class in the morning. I'm practically brain dead after lunch and..."

"Kurt..." The French teacher chuckled to herself and quirked her head questioningly at the boy. "...your grades are already impeccable."

Kurt blushed and bowed his head humbly at her compliment. "Thank you Madame Breen. I just feel like I would feel more...secure in your 2nd period."

With a shrug of her shoulders Madame Breen replied "If it will put you at ease I see no reason why not. I can arrange it with the counselors so that..." Madame Breen stopped midsentence as a resounding and unmistakable thud of books hitting a desktop caused both Kurt and the French teacher to turn and look. There standing hunched and gripping either side of his desk at the back of the classroom was Dave Karofsky. His expression was surprisingly neutral but his eyes told a completely different story. A mixture of anger and hurt was emanating from Karofsky as he glared solely at Kurt who was finding it almost impossible to tear his eyes away from the jock.

Only a few seconds, which felt more like hours in Kurt's mind, passed before the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and Kurt was mercifully able to break away from Karofsky's stare. He nodded his thanks to a confused Madame Breen and quickly moved to take his seat at the front of the classroom as his classmates slowly began filtering in. Today was a testing day so while everyone was busy taking out scantrons and pencils and doing a little bit of last minute cramming nobody noticed as Dave Karofsky moved to the front of the class an unsharpened pencil in one hand and a small folded piece of notebook paper in the other. Nor did they notice when he covertly let the note drop into Kurt's lap as he made his way to the pencil sharpener. With Karofsky's back to him Kurt quickly unfolded the note.

_Same classroom. After school. Do not avoid me._

Kurt spent the remaining forty five minutes of class acting as if he didn't notice that burning feeling that he knew was the result of Karofsky's relentless stare. He didn't dare look up and when the 6th period dismissal bell finally rang he was the first to bolt out of the classroom.

DKDKDKDK

When Dave headed to his French class early he was already seething with frustration. He hadn't seen Hummel once today. It didn't help matters that Dave was being consumed by his thoughts for the boy. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Kurt. No girl had ever come close.

While he had been aware of his attraction for quite some time it was that stupid impulsive beautiful moment in the locker room only days before that had really flipped the switch for Dave. He was addicted. One brief kiss (too fucking brief! Dave thought) was all that Dave Karofsky needed to be utterly hooked. He had spent every waking moment since thinking up ways to get his fix and while he had been semi-successful at sampling a little more of Kurt's charms it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

When Dave had first began to own up to his feelings for Kurt he had deluded himself into believing it was due to mix signals. _He just looks so fucking feminine!_ It became even more disturbing however when he realized that while he couldn't get enough of Kurt's little rosy red mouth and big doe eyes it was the contrast of the soft and round versus the wiry and toned form just beneath the surface that really did it for him. Just thinking about Kurt's lithe masculine body in contrast to his soft perfectly unblemished skin made Dave hard. He felt an overwhelming need to mark every inch of Kurt's perfect complexion with love bites while he held down his surprisingly strong body to tease and suck at him until Kurt was literally begging the bigger boy to fuck him. The very idea of Kurt submitting to the jock sent a shiver down Dave's spine and straight to his groin.

No he knew very well that Kurt was not a girl. The fact that scared him was that he liked it. He wasn't ready to be out and proud like Kurt was and to be totally honest he didn't know if he ever would. What he did know was that in the mean time he was not going to deny himself the pleasure of pursuing Kurt Hummel. The boy would be his and only his.

He stopped short of entering the classroom when he heard Kurt's voice coming from within. As Dave listened his feelings went from elation at successfully finding the boy who was haunting his thoughts to confusion to burning fury as he realized what Kurt was up to. He stealthily made his way to the back of the room and as he continued to listen his rage mounted with every word spoken. When Kurt mentioned feeling more "secure" Dave felt an immediate pain in his chest and then another wave of fury as Dave finally came to the crux of the matter: Kurt was deliberately avoiding him. A strange sense of betrayal came over Karofsky as he realized that Kurt was actively working to blot Dave's presence out of his life and conversely to remove the only bright and worthy presence in Dave's: Kurt. The very thought of not being able to see or be near Kurt only deepened the pain in his chest until he was unable to remain unknown any longer. He slammed his books down and his knuckles were white as he gripped the sides of the desk in front of him. When Kurt's pretty blue eyes widened in astonishment and then in fear Dave couldn't help feeling a little burst of triumph as he regained the upper hand. When Kurt finally managed to look away Dave knew exactly what he had to do. Kurt needed to learn his place. The little queer needed a crash course on just who and what Dave Karofsky was and Dave was set on delivering that message personally.

DKDKDKDK

Kurt barely paid attention during last period. He was too busy trying to figure out how in the world he was going to continue to exist after that last bell rang. _Oh god Blaine was right. Why didn't he just tell his dad? Why did he always have to be so goddamned independent! _

The truth was there was no way of avoiding Karofsky. Kurt knew that the only way out to the west parking lot was to walk directly passed the classroom where Dave had told Kurt to meet him. Kurt shivered as he remembered their last encounter in that room. His shame settled on him when he started to relive the hazy lust that had guided those hesitant kisses that he so willingly gave to Karofsky. He couldn't let that happen again. The more he let Karofsky see just how far the bigger boy was making him forget all about his self respect and decency the more power Karofsky would hold over him. Kurt bit his lip and lowered his eyes to the faint thumb outline on his wrist. Kurt couldn't stop the roiling in his stomach as he ghosted his perfectly manicured finger over the bruise. He had to put an end to this. No question.

If only Blaine went to McKinley instead of living two freaking hours away maybe he could have saved him from whatever wrath Karofsky was surely going to inflict on him. Suddenly inspiration hit him.

Perhaps he could talk Mercedes into walking him to his car? Surely Dave wouldn't try anything with a witness, right? At this point Kurt saw this as his only option. If he was going to wage a battle of wills against the jock he was going to need a little help. He turned around to find Mercedes texting covertly under her desk and every now and again looking up to make sure she wouldn't get caught. When she noticed Kurt was eyeing her expectantly she leant forward and whispered, "What's up white boy?"

"My imminent demise." Kurt responded weakly.

Mercedes cocked an eyebrow at this. "Stop with the theatrics Kurt and tell me what has you looking like you're about to heave all over my desk. What the hell is wrong?"

"Not what. Who. Karofsky has given me the ultimatum to walk bravely to my death or die kicking and screaming. Let's just say I'm not ready to go quietly and I need your help."

"You're my boy Kurt. Of course I'll help you. Just say when and I'm there."

"It's nothing too grand. I just need you to walk me to my car after school today."

Mercedes eyebrows scrunched together in concern. "What's that meathead threatening you with now?"

Kurt panicked. It wasn't that he didn't trust Mercedes but he certainly wasn't about to give her all the details on what exactly Karofsky was up to. "He's threatening to…lock me up in a port-a-potty." It was the first thing Kurt could think of and one of the few bullying techniques he had luckily avoided.

Mercedes bought it. "I swear you'd think he could at least come up with something original. Don't worry Kurt. Boy aint' gonna touch a hair on your pretty head unless he wants to deal with me."

The last bell rang quickly enough and true to her word Mercedes linked arms with Kurt as they walked down the hallway to their lockers so they could put up their textbooks before they made their way out to the parking lot. Kurt hid his nerves by talking animatedly with Mercedes about their plans for the weekend.

"…Yes but we should definitely do some retail therapy on Sunday afternoon. That should give me plenty of time to recuperate from my daytrip to see Blaine on Saturday."

Mercedes shook her head at Kurt as his eyes danced at the mention of Blaine. "I love seeing you all giddy boy but sooner or later you're gonna have to introduce me to this knight in shining armor so I can size him up."

Kurt laughed at this and leaned his head against Mercedes shoulder as they walked. "You're going to love him Mercedes. He's absolutely perfect. After our date last night he…"

"Speaking of dates Hummel."

Kurt had closed his eyes for a moment but was immediately reminded of his reality when he opened his eyes to see Karofsky standing directly in front of him. _Oh gaga. If looks could kill._

Kurt took a deep breath and grabbed hold of Mercedes arm tighter for support as he tilted his chin up and dismissively said, "I don't believe I have anything to say to you, Karofsky."

"Well I guess that's good since I didn't plan on doing much talking." Karofsky eyes never once wavered from Kurt's and he completely ignored the girl standing next to the smaller boy as he licked his lips suggestively and moved in further.

It was at this point that Mercedes moved so that she was standing between Karofsky and Kurt. "You're not planning on doing much of nothing, jockstrap, unless it includes you moving the HELL OUT MY WAY."

The look on Dave's face was murderous as he cast a quick glance at a fuming Mercedes before flicking his gaze back to Kurt. "Far be it from me to stand in the way of two ladies." His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he moved aside and gestured for them to pass.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief as they slowly moved forward. Neither he nor Mercedes saw it coming. As soon as he thought the danger had passed Karofsky grabbed Kurt by the shoulder and pulled him back against some lockers with such force that Kurt literally would have immediately fallen to the floor had it not been for the arms effectively pinning his shoulders. Dave growled so low and so close that Kurt was sure nobody but himself could hear."You really want to play this game, ladylips? That's fine. We can play." It happened so quickly that Mercedes barely had time to let out a gasp before Dave was already walking casually away as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

Without Dave's arms there to hold him up Kurt slid quickly to the floor his eyes brimming with tears and his breathe coming in quick gasps. Mercedes knelt down beside him and took him into her arms in an effort to comfort her friend in the now deserted hallway.

DKDKDKDK

To say that Dave Karofsky was pissed off could not even begin to describe the depths of his fury. To find out that Kurt was avoiding him had been enough but now to find out that fucking poof from Dalton was his boyfriend! He had been suspicious when Kurt had brought the fucker to confront him about coming out but after overhearing Kurt telling some of the other glee members that they were just friends he figured he didn't have anything to worry about. How could he have been so stupid? When Blaine had called Kurt when he was with Dave he was calling to remind him about a fucking date! To even think about Kurt on a date with _anyone_ much less that perfect little prick that Kurt had been mooning over literally made Dave want to break things. No he wasn't anywhere near through with Kurt Hummel. If Fancy thought he was going to let him get anywhere near Dalton Academy tomorrow he was sorely mistaken.

* * *

If you want to know just what Daddy Dave has in store for our poor bb Kurt you should leave me a sweet little review and I just might be inclined to update that much sooner. /evil


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for your reviews! :3

For the record I do ship Kurt/Karofsky in canon. However this fic is in no way a representation of anything I would want or expect to see on the show. I just had a smutty itch that I had to scratch and I'm just kind of going wherever my kinky muse takes me now and if this story ends up with any semblance of a plot that would be a bonus. With that said I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Any and all grammatical errors are entirely mine because I suck at grammar and I'm going to shut-up now because lets face it you've probably already skimmed past this so you could get to the smut.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was past five o'clock by the time Kurt finally made it home. After the incident in the hallway Mercedes had comforted Kurt and persuaded him to calm his nerves by walking to a nearby coffee shop. Although Kurt could think of nothing better than going straight home and curling up into a ball on his bed and possibly sleeping for the next thousand years he had nodded his assent and they both easily killed an hour and a half before Mercedes was satisfied that Kurt was perfectly capable to drive home. At first she had insisted on taking him home herself but Kurt adamantly refused. He was not in any way, shape or form ready to broach the subject of Dave Karofsky with his father and he knew that's exactly where the conversation would lead if he showed up at his house without his car.

After walking into the empty Hummel residence, however, it was apparent to Kurt his worrying had been for naught. "Anybody home? Dad?" Burt was usually home by now preparing dinner. Kurt walked into the kitchen and saw a note laying on the counter.

_Kurt-_

_Stupid phone is on the fritz again so I couldn't text. Carol and I are heading down to Columbus tonight so we can get an early start tomorrow. I'm gonna leave you Carol's number so call me as soon as you make it to Dalton. Be safe!_

_Love, Dad_

Kurt smiled down at his father's nearly indecipherable scrawl. He had completely forgotten_ that Carol and his dad were going to pick up the wedding dress from that bridal shop in Columbus. Kurt had been the one to suggest to Burt that they make a daytrip out of it and catch a showing of __Les Misérables _since Kurt knew for a fact that Carol had been wanting to see it for ages.

After making short work of programming Carol's number into his phone he made his way downstairs to his bedroom. He hadn't changed a thing since he had revamped the room for Finn. While Kurt and Finn had come a long way since "the argument" the truth was Kurt still felt a stab of pain when he thought about that night not to mention the embarrassment. Kurt let out a heavy sigh as he shrugged out of his sweater and jeans. That was all behind him now. He refused to be the victim of unrequited love forever and it was his turn to find a bit of happiness.

Kurt's thoughts turned to the day ahead as he stepped into the shower. Blaine had said that the Warblers would be having a noon performance tomorrow for some kind of fundraiser but afterwards he would be all his "to do with as you please." Kurt blushed when he remembered the way Blaine's eyebrows had danced suggestively as he uttered that last phrase. The fact was Kurt was terrified of Blaine finding out how woefully innocent he was. The only experience he had was the brief fumbling with Karofsky which had been entirely inappropriate even if it had been insanely hot in the most depraved way possible. Kurt pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He'd really rather not dwell on how willing he had actually been in that situation. How close he had been to giving in. _If only Karofsky wasn't such a bumbling closeted dickhead...NO! _Kurt quickly killed that train of thought. After finishing up in the shower Kurt grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around his hips.

As soon as he walked out of the bathroom Kurt could immediately feel it. Something was not right. Almost simultaneously he felt himself being yanked backwards and a large warm hand came up to cover his mouth. Kurt tried to break free but the grip around his torso only tightened until he was literally flush against the body behind him. A low chuckle caused the hair at the nape of his neck to stand on end. "You know we've really gotta quit meeting this way, Fancy." The unmistakable voice of Dave Karofsky resulted in another attempt by Kurt to break away from the bigger boy's grasp but his struggling seemed to only add fuel to the fire. Karofsky growled and in one swift movement turned Kurt around and hoisted him over his shoulder. Kurt's hands instantly clutched at the towel around his waist.

"Have you lost your fucking mind Karofsky! What the FUCK do you think you're doing! How did you get in here?"

"It's called a front door Fancy. I would've knocked but I figured what the hell since you had so conveniently left it unlocked. You know you really should consider getting a muzzle for Hudson though. He really just doesn't know when to shut up. I heard him bragging in the locker room about how he was gonna have his place all to himself tonight because his mommy and your daddy were going out of town for the weekend. I only had to put two and two together to figure out you might be a little lonely tonight and we can't have that now can we?"

"You are so delusional! How many times do I have to tell you Karofsky? You. Are. Not. My. Type. What's more I don't know what the fuck you think it proves breaking into my house but it's certainly not going to change the fact I don't want anything to do with you!"

Karofsky dropped Kurt on his bed and straddled him with such ease it was as if he'd done it a thousand times before. Karofsky leant forward to kiss Kurt on the lips but Kurt was quicker and turned his head away. This move didn't deter Karofsky in the slightest. He took advantage of the pale expanse of skin that Kurt had unwittingly provided when he turned his head. He nipped playfully at Kurt's earlobe causing an involuntary moan to escape Kurt's mouth. A wicked grin crossed Dave's face and he rolled his hips against the smaller boy eliciting a string of mewlings as Kurt squirmed beneath him. Dave ran his thumb across Kurt's bottom lip. "Such a pretty mouth." Dave leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear. "I want to taste you, Kurt. I want to know if you taste as sweet as I remember. Please let me?"

Kurt felt like his heart was in his throat and his breathe was coming out in short gasps. A burning sensation in his stomach flared at Karofsky's words and he couldn't help but to open his mouth in invitation.

No further prompting was necessary. Dave kissed the boy softly at first until he felt Kurt's tongue brush tentatively against the seam of his lips. It took Dave by surprise for only a second before he was deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue firmly against Kurt's mouth seeking entrance. Kurt whimpered and tried to pull back but Dave's hands came up to hold his head still.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Dave's voice came out low and gruff.

He knew Kurt was so close to giving in and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to see the pretty thing fall apart in his arms. He wanted to prove to Hummel that he could be his type if only he gave him the chance. Dave's frustration bubbled over as he let out a noise somewhere between a sob and a groan. The pitiful sound touched a nerve in Kurt. He suddenly felt the need to comfort the brute pinning him down.

He removed his hands from Dave's chest where he had initially been making an effort to push the bigger boy away and instead ran his fingers soothingly up and down his forearms. Dave watched wide-eyed and after several seconds lowered his head to catch the dainty fingers in his mouth. Kurt couldn't suppress his moans as the visual image coupled with the glorious feelings Karofsky was eliciting by sucking hungrily at his fingers.

It wasn't long before Kurt was rutting shamelessly against the jock. Dave gave Kurt's fingers one final suck before he pulled them out and kissed them reverently. "I'm so hard for you Kurt." A moan and a quickening of Kurt's hips was all Dave received as a response.

Slowly the bigger boy lowered Kurt's hand so that his palm was pressed against the front of Dave's jeans. Kurt immediately squeezed the obvious bulge and Dave couldn't help but to rub himself against Kurt's hand. Dave sought out Kurt's mouth once more and whilst Kurt rubbed relentlessly against his jeans Dave finally pushed back the towel that was only haphazardly covering the bottom half of Kurt's body. As soon as Dave's hand gripped Kurt's painfully hard cock Kurt let out a squeal of delighted surprise. It was too much for Dave and with one final thrust of his hips he came his prick twitching against Kurt's hand.

Kurt on the other hand was still working steadily toward his climax as his hips rocked his cock rhythmically into Karofsky's now loose grip. As soon as Dave recovered from his orgasm he tightened his grip once more around Kurt and pumped him mercilessly to completion.

Dave rolled off the smaller boy so that he was laying beside him and felt his heart swell as Kurt whimpered at the loss of contact and turned to bury his head into Dave's chest. Only a few seconds later did Dave realize Kurt had fallen asleep. He looked down at the sleeping boy and nuzzled his nose into his still damp hair. _You're going to need another bath before the night is through, Fancy. _It was at that exact moment that Kurt's cellphone on his nightstand let out a dull buzz that signaled a new text. Curiosity got the better of Dave and he stretched across Kurt's sleeping form to grab the phone.

_Blaine says: Can't wait to see you tomorrow. XX_

Dave stifled the urge to throw the phone across the room. Instead he pocketed it and wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt. _You want him queer? Too. Fucking. Bad._

_

* * *

_

I know some of y'all were worried I would make Dave into some sort of rapist but truth is that isn't my bag. When push comes to shove I like my relationships to be consensual. I just happen to have a kink for the struggle. :P Anyways please review and let me know what y'all thought!_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

More smut! I was listening to the song "Mercy" by Duffy on repeat when I was writing this chapter. I'm pretty sure it's the perfect theme song for this fic. LOL

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

When Kurt woke up the first thing he noticed was the large arm that was wrapped around his middle. The second was the realization that he was as naked as the day he was born.

_OH. MY. GOD. This is NOT happening! _

Kurt looked over his shoulder to find Karofsky still fully clothed and sleeping peacefully with his face burrowed snugly into Kurt's shoulder blades. The earlier events of the evening were quick to filter back into Kurt's sleep addled mind.

_Karofsky broke into my house. He fucking broke into my house and sucked my fingers and jerked me off. Oh my god Karofsky jerked me off and...and. _

Kurt could feel his cheeks burning at the memory as he reached down to touch the dried evidence of his climax.

_Oh fuck. This was not supposed to happen. Not like this. Not with Karofsky of all people. _

Kurt was now desperate to remove himself from Dave's embrace. His squirming however only resulted in rousing the bigger boy from his sleep.

"Well hello beautiful." He smirked down at Kurt. "Love the hair."

"Let me go."

"Don't be like that" He kissed the nape of Kurt's neck and then let out a low laugh. "Did you know you are fucking adorable when you come? I'll never get that image outta my head."

Suddenly Kurt was turning in Dave's arms his hands pressed against his chest and his eyes glaring. "Well I'm glad you had a good long look because that was the first and last time that is ever going to happen in your presence."

Dave's smirk disappeared and his eyes went hard with an emotion Kurt could not decipher. "Bet you wouldn't mind pretty boy having a look, would you?"

"Pretty boy? What...do you mean Blaine?"

Dave didn't answer but continued to look at Kurt as if he was trying to work something out and then, "Has he touched you?"

Kurt's eyes went wide. "W-what? I-I don't really think that's any of your business."

"He did, didn't he? That fucking fairy touched you!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at this. "Really Karofsky? Fairy? You do realize you're in bed with someone who just happens to have a penis, right?"

"Don't compare me to that uppity little shit."

"You're right. You can't compare. You're so far in the closet it's no wonder you feel threatened by someone who is so comfortable in their own skin."

Dave's eyes flashed. "You know just because you and pretty boy are out and proud doesn't make you better than me. You think you're some kind of martyr walking around like some gay poster boy? You don't get half the shit I would get if I was to say what I'm really into. Not half. I'm as good as dead if I ever come out."

"So what the alternative is to hide in the closet forever and force yourself on me whenever you get the chance? I'm not your fuck toy Karofsky. I've dealt with a enough bullshit most of it coming from assholes like you and I'm not about to forget that. I mean honestly what do you want from me?"

Kurt didn't see the kiss coming but as soon as Dave's mouth met his he instinctively pushed harder against Dave's chest to put distance between their bodies.

"Seriously Karofsky you've had your fun. Now it's time for you to go and for me to spend the next several hours trying to scrub myself clean."

At first Dave looked as if Kurt's words had actually hurt the jocks feelings but the next minute he was straight faced as he scooped the smaller boy up effortlessly and proceeded to make his way to Kurt's bathroom.

"What are you doing!"

Dave shrugged his shoulders. "You said you needed a shower."

"Alone! I need to shower alone! I have plans tomorrow and I can't very well get ready for them when you refuse to remove yourself from my home where, I will remind you, you are very much unwelcome!"

Dave scoffed as he set Kurt down on his feet and turned to lock the door behind him. "Is that right? You were literally fucking my hand earlier but now I'm unwelcome? That's a funny way to show someone they are not wanted, don't you think?"

Dave turned around and couldn't help laughing outright at what he saw. Kurt had wrapped himself in the shower curtain in order to shield his nakedness from Dave, grabbed his hot iron and was now holding it out in front of him like a sword.

"Um, Fancy, what are you doing?"

"Don't come any closer! It is plugged in and I will not hesitate to burn any part of you that touches me!"

Dave doubled over in laughter and even after he recovered could not keep the grin off his face.

He took one step forward and Kurt waved the hot iron at him threateningly. "I'm not kidding, Karofsky! Don't think I won't do it!"

Dave stopped and tilted his head at Kurt in consideration. Several seconds later his wicked grin widened and he pulled his shirt over his head. Kurt's jaw dropped as he took in Dave's broad shoulders and chest. Kurt realized that despite his chubby face the jock's body was surprisingly well built. His midsection was defined and held no trace of fat even though it was robust and Kurt couldn't help comparing him to those men in the muscle mags that April Rhodes had given him. Dave laughed again when he saw the look of shock written all over Kurt's face. He wasted no time unbuckling his belt next and when he began to unbutton his jeans, all while he kept his eyes trained on the boy in front of him, he heard Kurt let out a soft breathy moan.

Dave groaned and couldn't help letting his hand rub up against his hardening prick as he watched Kurt watch him with undeniable lust.

"I want you so much Kurt. Do you know how many times I've dreamed of you jerking me off? It's almost as many times as I dreamed that pretty mouth around my cock sucking me dry. Although nothing compares to when I dream fuck that tight little ass of yours. You'd like that wouldn't you Fancy? You'd like my cock inside that sweet little ass fucking you hard and fast.

Kurt was breathing hard now and the hand holding the hot iron was slowly lowering as his original focus slipped away with escalating speed. Kurt couldn't decide if he was more turned on by Dave's dirty words or appalled. Suddenly an idea popped into Kurt's head. A beautiful, terrible, wonderful idea.

"You know what Karofsky? That's always been your problem. You assume too much." Kurt's mouth twisted up into a cruel smirk. "Because you know what I'd really like? I'd really like to see you. on your knees. with MY dick in YOUR mouth." _Ha! How does that taste homophobe?_

A look of surprise passed over Dave's face followed by a minute of unbearable silence before he nodded his head at the hot iron and said "Unplug that thing and set it down."

Kurt's smile faltered. "W-what?"

"You heard me. I'm not sucking anything til you put that down."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. "And you think I'm stupid enough to believe that?"

Dave dropped to his knees and locked his hands together behind his back. "Put it down Kurt."

_There is no way. There is no way Dave Karofsky was going to suck Kurt Hummel's dick. He was bluffing. He had to be. _

"You really think I'm going to put my dick anywhere near your mouth? Knowing you, you'd sooner bite if off than give me a fucking blowjob!"

"Oh come on, Fancy. I might be inexperienced but I think I know enough to not use teeth. I mean seriously how hard can it be?" Dave quirked his eyebrow suggestively.

As Kurt stared down in disbelief at Dave kneeling only a few feet away he knew for sure he was going crazy. That was the only explanation. Kurt's morbid curiosity to see just how far this rabbit hole would go was what he later would attribute his next move to. Slowly he reached toward the socket next to the shower and unplugged the hot iron. He watched Dave for movement but the bigger boy merely watched Kurt with an unreadable expression. Still wrapped in the shower curtain and never taking his eyes off Dave, Kurt gingerly laid the hot iron down on the counter top and moved his hand away.

"Now C'mere."

Kurt hesitated for a second and then inched his way forward until he had no choice but to let the shower curtain drop and when he saw Dave's gaze go directly to his heavy cock Kurt blushed and stopped just out of arms reach.

"Such a fucking tease." Dave let out a frustrated growl as he unclasped his hands and leaned forward to grab Kurt's hips which brought Kurt stumbling the rest of the distance. And then without further preamble Dave took as much of Kurt's dick into his mouth as he could.

Kurt grabbed on to the bigger boy's shoulders for support as he felt his knees go weak not only from the immense shock that accompanied the realization that his dick was in Dave Karosky's mouth but because the sensation of having his dick in Dave Karofsky's mouth eclipsed all his prior definitions of what pleasure actually was.

Dave groaned around the cock in his mouth when he heard Kurt's soft whimpers. He looked up at the boy who seemed as if he was going to crumple to the floor at any moment. Kurt's face was flushed, his eyes screwed shut, and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he stifled his cries of happiness at every bob of Dave's head. Dave never pegged himself as the type of guy to enjoy giving another guy a blowjob but when he'd seen the smug smile on Kurt's face he knew it would be worth a try just to wipe that look off his face and now the immense power he felt as he looked up at the boy falling apart before him was a gloriously heady feeling. He was mesmerized. Every sound that issued from Kurt's mouth was like a direct message to Dave's dick that was now tenting painfully against his half buttoned jeans. Dave let one of his hands drop down to finally release his fully erect cock. Dave moaned again as his hand on his dick and his bobbing head fell into a matching rhythm. When Dave felt Kurt's fingers leaf through his hair and then curl at the base of his head he finally broke.

He kept his hands firmly on the boys hips as he stood up and stepped out of his pants. The next thing he knew he was picking Kurt up and pushing him up against the tile of the shower wall while the smaller boy was grappling to hold on to Dave's neck.

Dave's lips pushed hungrily against Kurt's as he pressed his erection repeatedly against the smaller boy who was responding intermittently with thrusts of his own. Dave adjusted his hold on Kurt so that he had one hand wrapped securely around his torso and the other was free to mirror Kurt's earlier actions by curling into the fine short hair at the base of Kurt's head. He pulled Kurt's head forward so that their foreheads were touching as they continued to rub themselves shamelessly against each other. It wasn't soon after that Kurt came first with a loud moan that shot straight through Dave and sent him spiraling too. Slowly Dave lowered both of them down so that they were sitting on the cold tile of the shower floor. A few minutes passed where both boys merely sat there trying to catch their breath. After so long Dave reached up and adjusted the knobs indicating hot and cold water until the resulting spray from the shower-head doused them in warm water.

And then Dave noticed it. Kurt was laughing. It was soft and low at first but escalated to a full belly roll on the shower floor.

When his laughter finally subsided he looked up to find Dave looking down at him with a look of amusement and a little worry. "Um, having fun?"

Kurt shook his head and a fresh peal of giggles took over his body as he rolled on his back and thew his arm across his eyes to shield them from the falling water. "This is so crazy. I feel like this is some sort of surreal wet dream. Like a fucked up fantasy I'm not going to remember in the morning. None of it matters." Kurt's breathing evened out until Dave thought the boy was sleeping once again.

As Dave looked down at the beautiful boy stretched out across the tiled floor of the shower he couldn't fight his overwhelming need to lean over and kiss his still pink cheeks. He trailed his lips across Kurt's face and around the shell of his ear. "You'll remember me Kurt. I can promise you that."

Dave missed the trace of a smile that crossed Kurt's mouth. _You keep telling yourself that, big boy. _Kurt was going to Dalton Academy tomorrow and he'd make sure Dave Karofsky was not standing in his way.

* * *

Please review! They motivate me to keep writing :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Dave awoke the next morning the first thing he noticed was the painful digging of metal into his wrists and the uncomfortable angle his arms were in that left them completely immobile against his back. His attempt to sit up brought about another revelation. He couldn't move his feet. He strained down only to find that knotted around his ankles were a pair of jumper cables. _What the hell is going on?_ And that's when Dave realized that a certain naked boy he'd fallen asleep spooning was no where in sight.

With a loud grunt Dave made an effort to break through his bonds that only resulted in him nearly toppling off the edge of the bed.

"Careful. Last thing I need is a neanderthal with a concussion on my hands."

Dave looked up just in time to see Kurt walk into his room fully dressed with not even a glance in Dave's direction as he made a beeline to his vanity.

"Never knew you were so resourceful, Fancy. Jumper cables and handcuffs though? I would have expected something a little more creative coming from you." He punctuated the end of his sentence with a loud grunt as he made another attempt to break free.

"Well one has to make due and go for practicality at times." With a bored expression Kurt lent over to check his reflection and began to apply product to his tousled hair completely oblivious to the fact that Dave had stopped struggling because he couldn't take his eyes off Kurt's skinny jeans. Dave licked his dry lips. "Practical. Sure. Although I gotta admit the handcuffs don't quite strike me as your style."

Kurt merely shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, I'm full of surprises. Well that and Brittany doesn't realize that handcuffs are kind of a freaky birthday present to give to a friend. Then again it also seems to have escaped her notice that just because she still plays with barbie dolls doesn't mean I still spend my free time playing Cops and Robbers."

"Whatever. If you were looking for an excuse to handcuff me, Fancy, you could have at least asked. Not that it would have gotten you far." A half smile played at the corner of Dave's lips.

Kurt let out a snort of derision as he stood upright to straighten his bow tie and to give himself a final once over in front of the mirror. As Kurt looked critically at himself from different angles Dave couldn't help but stare openly at the smaller boy. Dave felt his hand twitch restlessly against his back as he imagined untucking the form fitting black collared shirt from Kurt's tight jeans and exposing all that flawless skin that he knew lay just beneath begging to be touched. Dave could feel himself getting hard at the thought and he let out another strangled grunt when he grit his teeth and tried to rearrange himself underneath Kurt's comforter.

Dave had done his best the night before to not take advantage of sleeping Kurt when he had no other option but to carry the sopping wet boy to his bedroom. However he could not deny that he had been sorely tempted after grabbing Kurt's forgotten towel on the bed in an effort to dry him off. It nearly killed him to abstain from lingering over certain areas longer than absolutely necessary so after he had finished his painfully innocent task he had wrapped Kurt in his comforter and made his way back to the bathroom where he relieved his stiff cock with a few quick jerks. The last thing Dave remembered was slipping back into his jeans before returning to the bedroom to snuggle up against Kurt's small warm body. Now, however, Dave was beginning to regret his chivalrous behavior as the aching pull on his arms intensified.

When Kurt turned around to finally address the existence of the bound boy on his bed Dave had to give himself a mental shake to pay attention to the words that were spilling out of Kurt's mouth at an alarmingly fast rate as if he had just spent the better part of an hour rehearsing exactly what he was going to say.

"Alright, here's how this is going to work, Karofsky. I have plans. Plans that I am not willing to compromise just because some sex-crazed buffoon is hell bent on invading my life and generally driving me crazy. So you are going to be a good boy for me and exit my home willingly or I will not hesitate to have the authorities make you with some rather unfortunate ramifications awaiting you as well. Am I being perfectly clear?"

Dave watched as Kurt made his best attempt at assuming an imposing stance. "You're getting awful brave on me, Fancy." An amused grin flit across his face. "It's kinda hot."

Kurt ignored Dave's reply and grabbed his phone from his back pocket. He held the phone in front of him as he kept a steady gaze on Dave. "Answer the question."

Dave's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and then narrowed as he looked accusingly at Kurt. "Taking a lot of liberties aren't you Kurt? Going through my pockets."

Kurt let out a short barking laugh. "And you would know all about taking liberties, wouldn't you? It seems to be some sort of calling card for you these days."

"Denial is fun isn't it, Fancy? It's so easy to play the victim and blame me but sooner or later you're going to have to own up to the fact that you love what I do to you. You want me to admit I've taken liberties? No shit. I want you. And maybe you don't say it with words Fancy but I know that you want me too. Every time I touch you. I know. Now how about you try for a little honesty? Because you sure as hell aren't fooling me."

"So what, you think it's some kind of phenomenal feat to turn on a horny sixteen year old,is that it? Like it somehow _means_ something because you can get me off? Newsflash Karofsky I'm not interested in being your piece of secret gay ass even if you can give a passable blow job. I want a relationship. A healthy normal relationship that doesn't involve one of the biggest closet cases in Ohio."

Dave clenched his jaw as the sting of Kurt's words caused a slow burn to rise up to his reddening cheeks. His reply was so soft Kurt doesn't hear him the first time.

"I don't read lips, Karofsky."

Dave does his best to maintain eye contact with Kurt but he can feel himself reacting further to Kurt's painful words when his eyes start to have the itch associated with holding back tears. He looks down in an effort to remain in control of his emotions. "I said give me a chance. I could...I would be good to you, Kurt, if you let me. I know that I would." Dave's voice tapers out at the end and a few moments pass by as silence reigns.

Kurt is stunned by the emotion behind Dave's words. He had been convinced that Dave's preoccupation with him had been purely sexual but it was starting to occur to Kurt that maybe there was more to Dave's feelings than just raw lust. The tears that were threatening to fall from Dave's eyes had not escaped Kurt's notice and the break in Dave's voice had resulted in a small sharp twinge of remorse in Kurt's stomach. Kurt shook his head. _This is ridiculous. Dave Karofsky is a manipulative, bullying sexual deviant. He doesn't know anything about you beyond how much force is needed to make you fall to your knees when he pushes you into a locker. Now stop getting sidetracked and get your butt to Dalton where it belongs._

Kurt rolls his shoulders and moves quickly to the foot of his bed and begins to undo the cables that bind Dave's feet. Dave jumps at Kurt's touch and looks over at the smaller boy who is working determinedly to free his legs. "W-what are you doing?"

"You don't need to focus on what I'm doing. All you need to know is that I'm giving you a way out and if you're smart you'll take it. My dad will be coming home tonight and trust me when I say you don't want to be here when he does. Besides it will be in both our best interests if you just leave and we put this all behind us."

"And where will you be, princess?" Dave's voice is still low but now with a gruffness that it lacked earlier.

Kurt pauses for only a moment. "You saw the texts. You know where I'll be."

Dave doesn't respond but Kurt can tell by the tenseness in his body that he is not at all pleased with his answer.

When Kurt is finally finished he taps the side of Dave's leg. "Stand up." Dave moves mechanically his face turned away from Kurt as the smaller boy stands only a few feet in from of him.

Kurt blushes when he realizes that he'd forgotten that Dave was shirtless underneath his comforter. His eyes are immediately drawn to Dave's arms and Kurt can't help but watch the hypnotic way that Dave is indirectly flexing his muscles as he curls his hands into fists every other second. "So I - uh - I think it's best if I leave first. The key to the cuffs is on the kitchen counter adjacent to the pantry. Give me about ten minutes after I'm gone and then it should be fine for you to leave too. Ok?"

Silence.

"Are you listening?"

More silence.

Kurt ignores the strange feeling of disappointment that surfaces at Dave's cold shoulder treatment and moves to exit his room. "I don't have time for this."

Kurt's hand has barely made contact with the doorknob before the force of Dave's chest against his back has him pinned flat against his door.

"Of course you don't have time for this. Wouldn't want to keep pretty boy waiting, would we?" Kurt lets out a whimper as he pushes halfheartedly against Dave's chest. Dave's breath is coming out short and fast against Kurt's neck causing goosebumps to rise and a slight shiver to course through his frame. Dave immediately lessens the pressure between their bodies and with a heavy sigh rests his forehead against Kurt's shoulder and whispers, "I'm sorry I don't want to scare you." He turns to nuzzle Kurt's neck. "I want to touch you." Dave can't keep the frustration and bitterness from tinging his words.

Kurt manages to find his voice. "I have to go."

And just like that Dave moves away. Kurt turns around breathing hard as he looks at the dejected boy now slumped on the side of his bed, staring listlessly down at the floor. "I'm never gonna get over you, am I Kurt?"

In that moment Kurt is filled with regret. He wants to cross the room and give in to Dave and show him just how badly he affects him. He wants to forgo common sense and let Dave prove how good he can be for him. He wants to show Dave just how much he wants him despite everything that he has done to him and despite all the different ways he has tried to deny his attraction. But he doesn't because he knows that no matter how flamboyantly out he may be with his sexuality there was no way he could ever be out about his feelings for Dave Karofsky.


End file.
